Hitman: Agent 47
| screenplay = | story = Skip Woods | based on = | starring = | music = Marco Beltrami | cinematography = Óttar Guðnason | editing = Nicolas de Toth | studio = Daybreak Films Giant Pictures TSG Entertainment | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = }} | runtime = 96 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $35 million | gross = $17.9 million }} Hitman: Agent 47 is a 2015 American-German action film directed by Aleksander Bach and written by Skip Woods (who also wrote the [[Hitman (2007 film)|original Hitman film]]) and Michael Finch. It is based on the ''Hitman'' video game series, developed by IO Interactive, and its main character, a mysterious assassin known only as Agent 47. The film stars Rupert Friend, Hannah Ware, Zachary Quinto, Ciarán Hinds, Thomas Kretschmann, and Angelababy. It was released on August 21, 2015. Plot An assassin teams up with a woman to help her find her father and uncover the mysteries of her ancestry. Together, they aim to take down the leader of Syndicate International, a terrorist group based in Singapore. Cast * Rupert Friend as Agent 47, a secret agent who works for a top secret non-government organization called the International Contracts Agency (known in the video games as either the ICA or just the Agency) which carries out the assassinations of high profile targets worldwide. * Hannah Ware as Katia van Dees, Agent 90 ** Helena Pieske as young Katia * Zachary Quinto as John Smith, ICA * Ciarán Hinds as Dr. Litvenko, the founder of the Agent Program and Katia's father. * Thomas Kretschmann as Le Clerq, the chairman of an organization called Syndicate International. It is described as an international terrorist organization who are responsible for creating an army of unstoppable assassins in fighting against the ICA. * Angelababy as Diana * Dan Bakkedahl as Sanders * Emilio Rivera as Fabian, a member of the Syndicate. * Rolf Kanies as Dr. Delriego/"The Hunter" * Jerry Hoffmann as Franco Production On February 5, 2013, it was reported that 20th Century Fox was developing a new film based on the ''Hitman'' video games, with the title Agent 47 derived from the lead character Agent 47. Skip Woods wrote the screenplay with Michael Finch, and commercial director Aleksander Bach directed as his feature film debut. Casting On February 5, 2013, Paul Walker was attached to play the title role as Agent 47, but on November 30, 2013, he died in a car accident, before filming had begun. On January 9, 2014, Rupert Friend was in talks to replace Walker. On January 31, 2014, Zachary Quinto joined the film in a supporting role. On February 5, 2014, Hannah Ware also joined the film to play the female lead. On March 6, 2014, Thomas Kretschmann signed on to play the high-profile villain, Le Clerq. On March 13, 2014 Dan Bakkedahl joined the cast of the film. On March 14, 2014, Ciarán Hinds signed on to star in the film as a scientist. Filming Filming was originally set to take place in Berlin and Singapore in summer 2013, but was later postponed to March 2014. Principal photography began on February 18, 2014; an image from the European set was released that week. Hitman: Agent 47's filming in Singapore consists of Changi Airport, ITE College Central, Robinson Road, Marina Barrage, Parkroyal on Pickering, and Gardens by the Bay. Soundtrack The official soundtrack was composed by Marco Beltrami. It was officially released on 25 August 2015. The soundtrack list is below: 1) The Agent Program 2) Car Chat 3) Katia's Theme 4) Point Blank 5) Flashback 6) 47 Knocks 7) Night Swimming 8) Tube Tumble 9) The Power of an Agent 10) Towel Talk 11) Sharp Dressed Manhunt 12) Sensing Father 13) Same As Me, Only Better 14) Botanical Gardens 15) Garage Escape 16) Sharp Questions 17) Harpooned 18) Look Out for the Choppa 19) Aftermath 20) Camera Shy Marketing Two images and footage from the film were revealed at the San Diego Comic-Con International on July 25, 2014. The first official trailer was released online on February 11, 2015. Reception Box office , Hitman: Agent 47 has grossed $8.2 million in North America and $8.5 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $16.7 million, against a budget of $31 million. In the film's opening weekend, it grossed $8.7 million, finishing 4th at the box office. Critical response Hitman: Agent 47 has received negative reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 9%, based on 77 reviews, with an average rating of 3.6/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Hitman: Agent 47 fails to clear the low bar set by its predecessor, forsaking thrilling action in favor of a sleekly hollow mélange of dull violence and product placement." Metacritic gives the film a score of 29 out of 100, based on reviews from 23 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". CinemaScore announced that audiences gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. However people have praised Rupert Friend's performance as Agent 47, saying he perfectly portrayed the cold unfeeling killer 47 truly is. IGN gave the film a score of 6.0/10, saying, "Hitman: Agent 47 is almost certainly going to be too much of a generic action film for those heavily invested in the game franchise, and too video game-like for those who aren't."Hitman: Agent 47 Review - IGN IrishFilmCritic gave the film 3.5/5 stars, describing the target audience as "those of us who grew up in the 70’s and 80’s and thrived on overly exaggerated action films with anything that starred Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone and Bruce Willis...Go to this movie and just have fun, it’s that simple."http://irishfilmcritic.com/movie-review-hitman-agent-47-is-ridiculously-excessive-fun/ Kotaku also gave the film a positive review. See also * Hitman, a 2007 film based on the same video game series. References External links * * * * * Category:Hitman (video game series) films Category:2015 films Category:American films Category:German films Category:English-language films Category:2010s action films Category:American action films Category:German action films Category:Chase films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about contract killing Category:Films about security and surveillance Category:Films based on video games Category:Films shot in Berlin Category:Films shot in Germany Category:Films shot in Singapore Category:Reboot films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Works based on Square Enix video games Category:TSG Entertainment films Category:20th Century Fox films